


After The Interview

by KarlsWrites417



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Duel Monsters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Seto Kaiba is a softie, This fanfic is better than my love life, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlsWrites417/pseuds/KarlsWrites417
Summary: You're a bit touch-starved, but your boyfriend is preoccupied with advertising a new update to Duel Monsters. Maybe this buttface will unexpectedly show up and give you some much-needed love. Who knows?Rated T for some cursing. It's Seto and you, who are crazy enough to pursue a relationship with him. There's gonna be some cursin'.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Seto Kaiba x Reader
Kudos: 33





	After The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" one-shot, and I have no idea what I'm doing. That being said, constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you enjoy this attempt at writing I did at 1 a.m.

You settled across the couch in your living room. You were bundled up like a burrito, holding a fuzzy blanket tightly to your body. You recently contacted your boyfriend, asking him if he’d come over and hang out, but he responded that he was too busy to do so. You huffed at the ‘rejection’ and hugged the blanket closer to your chest. On the TV was Seto, the boy who couldn’t spare a moment for his so-called significant other. He was giving an interview, telling the News Station about the newest developments at Kaiba Corp.  
You already knew about the developments he was referring to. He had talked to you the day before about an upgrade to the Duel Disk. He was working on enhancing the visual modules for the Duel Monsters. Of course, he was using his beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon as the test subject. Chuckling, you remembered how, when you visited him, there was a gleam in his eye when he talked about the advancement. That was the only form of excitement he ever allowed anyone to see: the sparkles in his eyes when he pulled out his favorite card. You remembered how he gently placed the new disk on your arm. He wanted you to be the first person to duel with him using the new equipment. He placed his chin on your shoulder, his frame towering over yours as he told you what buttons to press on the device. You set your deck inside and followed his instructions, pressing a sequence of other buttons to access the update. He was so close, it was almost like he was hugging you. He really didn’t show affection that often.  
You decided to do something kind of pathetic. You took your right hand and placed it on your left cheek. One of your friends, Yugi probably, had told you doing so would allow you to see how “touch-starved” you were. At first, you thought it was a ridiculous notion, but memories of the fun day before had you testing it out. Once your hand made contact with your skin, you immediately felt dead inside. Geez, you just wanted your boyfriend to burst through the door and spoon you. It was so embarrassing, but you didn’t care at this point. You just wanted your boo, even if he was busy. Right, you had almost forgotten he was busy.  
‘Still,’ you thought, ‘this boy could still take a minute to visit this depressed bitch.’ You grabbed your phone again for what felt like the 100th time today. You found the contact name ‘Tree Dick’ on your phone and laughed. You remembered how much he hated that name. You hated it, too, but you would never let him know that. He was always so proud when you trusted him with your phone, but the sour expression he always wore when seeing that name was enough to make a grown man cry in laughter.  
Your fingers worked slowly, tired of being wrapped within the confines of your blanket. You hadn’t realized how tightly you’d been holding it. You pondered what to say, wondering exactly what words would get this asshole over to your place. You didn’t even expect anything to happen; you just wanted your mushroom-headed love to hold you. You stopped typing to read the last message he sent. It read, “Can’t come over now. I’m about to give an interview. Watch it and tell me what you think.”  
Your eyes focused back on the television. The interview was over. You watched all of it, and Seto was finally off the screen. The text you were writing talked about how much you missed him, but you thought it best to delete it. Instead, your fingers begin working faster. You told him how good he did on TV, how proud you were of his hard work, and how amazing he was to deal with the pressures of all the cameras. It was true. No matter how much you wanted him next to you, you were entranced by his diligence and passion. Duel Monsters was his first love, and part of you accepted that, no matter how fucking stupid it sounded.  
You were about to bury yourself into your cocoon when three dots appeared on your phone. Waiting patiently, you were expecting a short response about how he was excited about his next project. That’s how Seto worked. He would put his heart and soul into one thing and then immediately move onto the next. You loved that about him, even though it rarely gave him time to slow down and be with the people he cares about. A busy boy he was.  
Your eyes flashed when you saw the grey text appear. It wasn’t short. It was full of him giving thanks to you, appreciating your patience and support. He sounded so sweet. You figured he’d find some way to commemorate his success to you, but what you didn’t expect was the following question.  
“Is your door locked?” the text message read.  
You were quick to affirm that it was. You sat up on your couch and tossed your blanket to the side. You heard a loud knock at your door and practically ran towards it. You grasped the knob and pulled it close to you. A pair of tired blue eyes met yours. Seto stood tall against your doorframe and you worked quickly to pull him inside. Disregarding how tense he felt under your touch, you hugged him tightly. Your arms snaked his neck as you buried yourself in his chest. You were so touch-starved you didn’t care. You were just so happy to reach him.  
Seto relaxed after your abrupt hold and hugged you back. You could hear him snicker as his giant twig-fingers found their way around your waist. Seto smelled like expensive cologne and whiskey. Of course, he’d been drinking. This was such a stressful week with his new launch. The smell of him made you hold on tighter, lest he slip out of your fingers. You never wanted to let go. Your thoughts were cut off when he pressed his lips against the top of your head. He planted a kiss there before failing to hold back a smirk.  
“Someone missed me, didn’t they?” he asked coyly.  
You looked up to meet his gaze. A flash in his eyes told you he had missed you, too, no matter how much he tried to hide it.  
“Yes, I did. I really missed you. It’s been a while since you last visited me,” you answered.  
A low chuckle erupted in his chest. He shook his head and planted a brief kiss on your forehead. His hands began moving up your spine and he started rubbing gentle circles in your shoulders. The soothing motion made you smile. You broke the embrace only for a moment to grab his hand and lead him towards the couch.  
“I can’t stay for too long,” he stated. “The office expects me back before nightfall.”  
“Then that gives us a few hours to just… enjoy each other’s company.”  
You saw a light, pink blush spread across his features, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he sat on the couch and pulled you down with him. It was your turn to blush. Seto laid on his side, pulling you close by the waist, ensuring that you didn’t fall from your position. You were stationed in front of him. Using his free hand, Seto brushed your cheek. When you leaned into his touch, content with the warm feeling he provided, he balanced his forehead on yours. His white jacket was draped across the two of you, covering you almost as much as the blanket you had before. You placed your hand on his chest, centered right over his beating heart. His heartbeat was slow and steady, though you noticed it picked up whenever your eyes met with his. The blush that was gracing his cheeks only deepened when your other hand found its way into his hair. In circular motions, just like the ones he used on you, you massaged his scalp and curled your fingers into his hair. A content sigh left his lips.  
Seto’s free hand cupped your cheek further back, his fingertips brushing the back of your neck. He started to lean in, eyes slowly falling shut. You felt yourself mirroring his actions, the warmth between you heating up for just a second.  
Your lips met his in a sweet kiss. There was no other movement, just the sound of your heartbeats and small breaths. His breath tickled your nose, but you welcomed the feeling, relishing the soft touches he gifted you. Once Seto pulled away, he pecked your lips twice. The act left your face red. Seto grinned at you, retaking the same position he had before.  
“I love you,” he whispered, his soft gaze never leaving yours. “I know I don’t say it a lot, but I do.”  
You nodded at his words, kissing the inside of his palm. A slumbering feeling began to brush itself over you and the boy. Before you could drift away to sweet dreams, you made sure to reciprocate his heartfelt declaration.  
“I love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you don’t mind the small edits I’m making at 3 am. I just noticed a few tiny mistakes, so I wanted to fix them. I’m also trying to make this fanfic more available. Gender for the reader doesn’t matter, and I tried to keep the physical descriptions to a minimum. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
